<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musical feelings by ayakazuno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893614">Musical feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakazuno/pseuds/ayakazuno'>ayakazuno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Love Confessions, Music, Not Beta Read, Piano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakazuno/pseuds/ayakazuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"… Maybe trying something won’t hurt. A song would be the ideal way of confessing, right?"</p><p>In which Riko decides composing a song for Chika is the best way to confess to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musical feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi!! im back again! like i said in my profile, i either write various fics in a few days or i spend two months without writing...</p><p>i just realized i've never posted a f/f ship fic here, nor a lovelive fic, and i felt like changing that! again, this was really short and not beta read, so sorry if there are any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having a crush is not an easy thing.</p><p>Having a crush is not an easy thing, specially when your surroundings keep reminding you of it, and hopelessly you’re in love. </p><p>That was the case for Riko Sakurauchi, sitting on her bed, perfect angle to look at her bookshelf, where she kept all of her wlw shoujo manga. It feels like it stared back at her, reminding her of how in love she was. While it probably wasn’t the best idea, she picked one up out of spite, and started reading. It probably won’t distract her, but she’ll also concentrate on reading which was a good thing. </p><p>Coincidentally, it was also one of her favourite series. It was also one of the series that had the characters that reminded her the most of herself and her crush. Certain crush being none other than Aqours’ leader, Chika Takami. Riko wondered if Chika was ever going to notice her feelings towards her- Well, not it wasn’t the moment to think about that.</p><p>Riko focused on reading the story. Oh gosh, it’s the confession scene. The protagonist of the manga is a pianist, so she composes songs sometimes. She plans on confessing to the love interest with a song she composed on the piano. Then she plays the song in front of her crush a few chapters later, and spills out her confession. Her crush returns her feelings and then the few chapters left of the volume is just them both having fun around town and shifting to the point of view of another of the protagonists of the story, starting a new story arc. </p><p>That scene always hit so close to Riko’s situation. Actually, she had considered composing a song for Chika multiple times, but was too scared to do so. She was scared she’ll just look like an idiot, or that Chika wouldn’t get anything and then she would have to confess with words and- It would just be so hard. </p><p> </p><p>She closed the book and returned it to her bookshelf, now looking at the piano. </p><p> </p><p>… Maybe trying wouldn’t hurt. A song would be the ideal way of confessing, right?</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, she approached the piano and sat down on the piano bench. She then started improvising until whatever came out of it sounded good, then wrote it down on sheet music, slowly. She never tried composing a song before, but she guessed there was a first time for everything. She just had to make sure it expressed her feelings. She thought of adding lyrics, but then remembered this wasn’t a shoujo manga and that there was an actual chance of having her feelings not returned, and she didn’t want to embarrass herself writing those kinds of sappy lyrics love songs had. </p><p> </p><p>After an hour (or what she thought it had been an hour- she actually had no clue as to what time it was), Riko finished a first draft. Maybe she changed a few things when actually playing it, but at least she’ll now be able to remember it by looking at the sheet music. And even if she didn’t, if she started to practice the melody will get stuck on her head and she’ll learn it from memory. That had happened to her a few times already, after all. </p><p>Now that she had finished her song, she wondered when she’ll be able to let Chika hear it. Inviting Chika to her house out of the blue would be too suspicious, and awkward if things didn’t go how she wanted. Meeting up with other people was also not possible, she wanted the two of them to be alone whenever it happened. She also didn’t need the endless teasing of their group members… Which wouldn’t be that bad, but she knows she’ll get teased to death. </p><p>An idea dawned upon her, maybe she didn’t have to do it in person. Sure, it would be more personal and romantic that way, but fear of rejection and anxiety was still a thing. What if she messed up like she did in that one performance-</p><p> </p><p>She took out her phone and tried recording a take without any mistakes. Somehow, recording herself playing the piano also felt like she was in front of an audience of some sort. It took her a few tries to not make any mistakes. When she did, she was exhausted. She looked at her window, how long had it passed since she decided confessing via composing a song was a good idea…?</p><p>But it was not the time to back up now, after everything she did. Hands trembling a bit, she picked up her phone again and searched for Chika’s contact. She quickly tapped on the video. She had to add a caption. The song pretty much spoke for itself, she put all of her feelings into it, and she know that even Chika could get something like that. They did similar things with Aqours songs. </p><p>For once, she decided she was going to make it clear. She’ll just have to type it in… Hopefully she wouldn’t get misunderstood this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Chika-chan. Yes, this is a confession”</p><p> </p><p>She hit send, then put her phone down out of embarrassment. She couldn’t back up now.</p><p> </p><p>She hopes Chika does return her feelings in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are very appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>